pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Makes an Appearance?
This is a special of ARPS featuring characters from the Pokémon Tales series. This is the first part of a three part special. Story Dakota uses his Aura to teleport the gang to Cerulean City, appearing where Misty is. Steve, perving at Misty: Hey hottie. How you doing? Korrina pulls Steve’s ear, him pulled off his feet. Korrina: Seriously, I can’t take you anywhere. Dakota: For sure. Misty: So, what are you guys here for? You were cryptic in your phone call. Ahmad: That’s cause it’s a surprise! Everyone except Ahmad and Iris: Shut up, Ahmad! Iris: Oh, quit being annoying kids! Steve: Da fuq you talking about? Abi: Actually, I don’t know why we’re here anyway. Korrina: That’s cause only the important people were told. (She looks at Dakota.) Why are we here? Dakota: I felt a disturbance in the aura. Steve: Quoting Star Wars? Seriously? Such a nerd. Ahmad: The force is weak in this one. Dakota: There was something coming from the Cerulean Cave. Misty: Yeah, there have been some problems there recently. Female Voice: Dakota? Is that you? The gang all turns, as Elise and Conway from Pokémon Tales approach the group. Abi looks ticked off, while Steve pervs at Elise. Steve: Dakota, you know that smoking hot b*tch? Dakota slaps Steve, as he falls to the floor. Dakota: Don’t bad mouth Elise like that! Abi: And who is this Elise? Dakota: Ah, sh*t. Conway: Well, to think we’d see you again. And Steve as well. Steve: I know you guys? I’m pretty sure I’d remember meeting a hottie like her. Elise: Oh, bite me. Steve: Can do. Korrina kicks Steve in the nuts, as he falls over, in unspeakable pain. Korrina: So, Elise, Conway, what brings you here? Conway: Well, we thought that we were going to run into Ian here. He had been tracking something, and it led him here. Elise: We got tired of waiting for him to meet up with us again. So we tried tracking him down. Not easy to do. Dakota: Huh. I don’t know what his aura feels like, I haven’t seen him in so long. Iris: That guy is such a moody child! Just running around wherever he damn pleases then takes off! Ahmad: Who the f*ck is this guy you’re talking about? Abi: It sounds like they’re talking about the Ian, who’s recognized as being one of the greatest trainers alive. He’s a champion, just like Dakota and Steve. Elise: And along with all that, he can’t sit still. Voice: Well, well! If it isn’t the brigade of characters! Dakota turns first, the others looking confused at him. Ian walks over, with a big smile plastered on his face. Elise: (Disturbed) Ian? Is that, you? Ian makes a purring sound, as he makes a pawing motion at Elise. Elise’s face turns bright red, as she freaks out, going into the fetal position. Elise: AAAHHHHHH! Did, did he just do like a cat call? Is that supposed to signal that he likes me? He doesn’t do anything without meaning. Ah! Dakota: Hey, Elise, calm down. There must be a logical explanation about this. Abi: What are you comforting her for? Don’t tell me you like her too! Dakota: What?! That’s, uh Dakota’s head explodes with aura, him shutting down for a moment. Abi looks away, in distain. Ian goes over to Abi, giving her a sly smile. Abi blushes a little, as Ian pulls out a rose, handing it to her. Abi: Oh. Uh, hm! Yes! I’ll accept your rose! Thank you, Ian! Dakota: What?! Ian! She’s mine! Abi: Excuse me?! Steve: Heh heh. This is a f*cking train wreck. I love it. Ian leaps over to Korrina, purring as he leers her up and down. Korrina is a little off put, then Ian flexes his muscles, getting her attention. Korrina: Oh, wow. Such a defined body! Steve: Hey! Korrina’s body is for my eyes only! Steve charges at Ian like a Tauros, as Ian pulls out a cape, drawing Steve towards it. He pulls the cape away, as Steve crashes into a rock. Misty: He always had such a defined body. He always was hot. Iris: EW! This is Ian we’re talking about! He doesn’t do sh*t like that! And he’s too much of a child to take seriously! Ahmad: Thank goodness! I’m the only one who hasn’t lost their girlfriend to this charmer! Steve & Dakota: Shut up, Ahmad! Conway: As fascinating as this has been, how about we go to the Cerulean Cave now? Ahmad: Good idea. Get some of these guys something to think about. The gang all heads into Cerulean Cave, everyone on edge. Abi: So, how’d you meet this Elise? Dakota: Oh, are you still on that? We met when she visited Mixas once, and I saved her from falling. Abi: So, you’re her prince charming. Dakota: I don’t get why this is bothering you so much. She’s a good friend, and that’s it. Abi: It bothers me as much as this bothers you. Abi leans over to Ian, grabbing onto his arm. Abi: Oh, Ian! I’m so relieved that I have such a strong, capable trainer looking after me in this dark cave. Ian gives her a big smile, and a thumbs up while chuckling. Ian: Sure thing! That ass doesn’t know how to treat a lady. Dakota: What’d you say about me?! More importantly, did you just cuss? Abi: And he’s delusional! He thinks you’re talking, when all the stories say you’re the strong, silent type. Elise: Hey, get your hands off Ian! Elise tugs Abi off Ian, who shrugs her off. Abi: Keep your hands off me! Elise: Then stop flirting with Ian just to irritate Dakota! You could do far worse in choice of men. Abi: So you admit you like him! Elise: What, no! You’re being paranoid now! Steve: Is this what it’s like when I look at other girls? Korrina: Except I know no other girl will take you. The fear’s real because Dakota’s up for grabs. Steve: This is better than HBO. Ian maneuvers behind Steve, without him noticing. Ahmad, Iris, Conway and Misty watch from the rear of the group. Conway: Whatever’s gotten into Ian, this won’t end well. Ian leans forward, breathing right in Steve’s ear. He turns to see, when he accidentally kisses Ian. He recoils back and screams in terror, spitting and rubbing his tongue while Ian giggles. Steve: Blah! Disgusting! What the fuq?! Where’d all that hair come from?! He pulls black hairs off his tongue, as the cave shakes. Mewtwo appears, glaring angrily at them. Mewtwo, so all can hear it: Who dares disturb my sleep. '' Ian, pointing at Steve: It was him!'' Mewtwo forms a Shadow Ball, throwing it at the group. They all scatter, as Mewtwo continues to throw Shadow Balls. Dakota, Elise and Abi are in a group, Steve, Korrina and Ian are in another group, while Conway, Misty, Ahmad and Iris avoid being caught in the attacks. Conway: Well, this certainly is a predicament. Dakota: We need to calm it down! Abi: How about you control that boyfriend of yours? Elise: He’s not my boyfriend! Dakota: Are you two really going to do this now?! Forest, go! Dakota chooses Forest, who leaps after Mewtwo. Mewtwo uses a Power-Up Punch, as it blocks an X-Scissor. Forest: Surely didn’t waste time with a weak foe, did you? Steve: Umbreon, Dark Pulse! Steve chooses Umbreon, as it releases Dark Pulse at Mewtwo. Mewtwo flies away to dodge, as it throws Shadow Ball down. Ian flips out of the way, as Shadow Ball explodes on hitting the ground, him flying high and away. Iris: He ran away? Ahmad: Not much of a champion right now. Iris: Then, let’s go after it! Dragonite, Dragon Rush! Misty: Gyarados, Hyper Beam! Ahmad: Steelix, Iron Tail! The three choose their Pokémon, as they go to attack. Gyarados fires Hyper Beam first, as Mewtwo uses Psyshock, shattering it and distorting Gyarados, it falling to the ground. Dragonite flies in with Dragon Rush, as Mewtwo flies at Dragonite, catching it with its hands. Mewtwo throws Dragonite into Steelix’s Iron Tail, the attack defeating Dragonite. Iris: Hey! Ahmad: Sorry, babe. Steelix, Hyper Beam! Steelix fires Hyper Beam, Mewtwo dodging again. Umbreon fires Dark Pulse while Forest fires Leaf Storm, forcing it to run. Mewtwo begins to glow, as it Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo X. Dakota: Mega Mewtwo X?! Steve: Why not Y? Korrina: When it becomes Mega Mewtwo X, it becomes part fighting. Right up my alley! Lucario, battle time! Korrina chooses her Lucario, as she mega evolves it into Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario charges in with Power-Up Punch, as Mega Mewtwo X dodges, striking Mega Lucario with its own Power-Up Punch. The two exchange a series of punches and jabs, when Mega Mewtwo X strikes Mega Lucario with Psystrike, defeating Mega Lucario. Korrina: No! Steve: Have no fear! Let the champion handle this! Mega Mewtwo X strikes Umbreon with Iron Tail, defeating it. Steve: Oh, sh*t. Korrina: You were saying? Forest: Talk about being near impossible to beat! Perhaps we should use a Mega evolution. Dakota: If we had your mega stone, maybe. Forest, return! Go, Sparky! Dakota returns Forest, and chooses Sparky. He then uses the Mega Stone, mega evolving in into Mega Sparky. Mega Sparky: Right off the bat, huh? Things must be serious. Dakota: You said it. Thunder! Mega Sparky fires Thunder at Mega Mewtwo X, who blocks it with a Shadow Ball. Mega Mewtwo X then dashes at that group, an enlarged Power-Up Punch coming at them. Abi: Kirlia, Safeguard! Abi chooses Kirlia, who raises Safeguard, blocking the Power-Up Punch. Elise: Togekiss, Aura Sphere! Elise chooses Togekiss, which fires Aura Sphere, hitting Mega Mewtwo X head on, burying it in smoke. Dakota: Nice combo, girls. Elise and Abi: Shut up, Dakota! Ahmad: Ha! Now you know how I feel! Steelix, mega evolve time! Steelix mega evolves into Mega Steelix. Mega Steelix: Now we’re talking! Ultimate power! Mega Steelix fires Hyper Beam, hitting where Mega Mewtwo X was. Mega Mewtwo X makes it through, striking Kirlia and Togekiss with Iron Tail, defeating them. It then blasts Mega Sparky with Psystrike, defeating it. Dakota: You serious?! Ahmad: Go, Steelix, Iron Tail! Mega Steelix swings Iron Tail, as Mega Mewtwo X leaps at Mega Steelix, dodging the Iron Tail and striking Mega Steelix with Power-Up Punch. Mega Steelix falls, defeated. Ahmad: Yikes! Mega Mewtwo X: You are no longer amusing. You will be destroyed. Ian: Not while I’m here! Ian leaps in, getting in Mega Mewtwo X’s face, throwing a fist at it. Mega Mewtwo X dodges, as the two exchange a series of jabs and punches, the two dodging with incredible agility. Abi: Wow. He can fight?! Misty: He was always athletic. Korrina: But to compete with a Mewtwo… Mega Mewtwo X swings Power-Up Punch, Ian jumping backwards and dodging. Ian gets ready to charge in again. Voice: Zorua! What are you doing?! Everyone turns around, seeing a stern Ian approaching, the battle coming to a halt. He walks up to Mega Mewtwo X and the other Ian, the other Ian looking nervous. Elise, sighs with relief: That’s the real Ian. That smily one isn’t realistic. Abi: That one’s even hotter. Dakota: Oh my god, seriously?! This is what happens when we let him in for a crossover! He steals the show! Abi: What? Dakota: Nothing. Other Ian, nervous: He, hey Ian. Ian: I know I said I was following Mewtwo, but that didn't mean I wanted you to chase it alone. Other Ian flips into the air, glowing purple, the Illusion breaking and becoming Zorua. Steve: EW! I kissed a Zorua?! Korrina: Better than actually kissing Ian. Steve: True dat. Zorua: But, I wanted to prove to you that I am strong enough to fight Mewtwo on my own! Ian: After letting these guys fight first? That doesn’t prove anything. It has to be with your own strength, not using theirs first. Ian turns to Mega Mewtwo X. Ian: Sorry about that. We’ll be on our way now. Mega Mewtwo X: You think I’ll just let you leave after disturbing me? Big mistake. Mega Mewtwo X swings a Power-Up Punch right at Ian’s face, him not flinching. Elise: Ian! Ian radiates aura, deflecting the fist. Mega Mewtwo X stares Ian in the eye, and backs away, intimidated by it. Mega Mewtwo X reverts to normal. Iris: Wow. Definetely not a kid anymore. Dakota: He has aura too?! No fair! Mewtwo: You win. This time. Ian: We’ll battle again. In a more, private setting. Mewtwo flies away, disappearing. Ian turns to the others. Ian: Now, who are all these people? TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia * This was written by me. * Zorua masquerading as Ian was to add to the comedy value to the series. * Despite Abi not being Dakota's girlfriend, she is very hostile towards Elise, who Dakota seems to have feelings for. Category:Episodes Category:ARPS Category:Dioga beta Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers